


Future Queen of Ivar

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Child Love Story, F/M, just cuteness, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Ivar and The Reader are best friends and they defend each other. One day a few other boy are picking on Ivar, and the Reader defends him. The Reader then tells Ivar she will always be there, and he promises to marry her when they get older





	Future Queen of Ivar

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy! It is also very short, I am sorry!

  
Being the only person to be nice to the youngest Prince means you are also his best friend. Ever since meeting Ivar, you two have been attached at the hip. You are often the one to pull his little wagon around the village. You always promise Ivar you will be by his side no matter what. If he is ever upset you know what to say to him every time, you are his light. Since you two are so close, his brothers joke about you two growing to be husband and wife. This always embarrass you two, and you both barely talk till they apologies. While they joke about it, it is clear to everyone that you two are bound to be husband and wife.  
  
You walk towards the place you and Ivar always go, a little hideout. Looking behind you real quick, you drop to your hands and knees and crawl under branches. Once past the branches you stand back up and finally get close to the actual hideout, you hear sniffling. Walking faster you see Ivar hunched over crying into his hands, making you worry. Dropping to your knees you wrap your small arms around the shaking boy.  
  
“Ivar! What is wrong?”  
  
He pushes you off him, “Do not touch me! I am a disgusting monster.”  
  
“No you are not! Why would you think that, Ivar?”  
  
“That is what all the other children call me. I am just a crippled monster.”  
  
“You are more than that to me!”  
  
Ivar whips around and glares at you, “Do not lie to me, (Y/N).”  
  
“I am not lying to you, Ivar. You are so much more than just a cripple, and you are certainly not a monster.”  
  
His glare softens, “Then why did the Gods make me like this? They want me to be a monster.”  
  
“They know you will be great. Your legs make people second guess you, but the Gods know you will shock those who do. They gave you this to make your strong and to make you a thousand times better than those who underestimate you.”  
  
A small smile grows on the boys face, “What would I do without you.”  
  
You wrap your arms around him again and he returns the hug this time. Pulling away you two sit and chat for a while before you hear your father calling for you.  
  
“I will see you later today, Ivar. Goodbye!”  
  
You rush off to help your father, wanting to get what is needed done fast. Only to find out he wanted you to go into the village shops and get some items. So you walk back into the village, heading towards the shops. As you stand there you hear a group of children talking, making you turn around to see who it was.  
  
You see Ivar surrounded by a group of boys and they all were kicking dirt up at him. Balling your hands into a fist you stomp towards the group. The closer you get the more you hear of what they are saying to him.  
  
“You will not be a good warrior. No warrior can be a cripple.”  
  
“You are an awful excuse for a prince.”  
  
“No good cripple.”  
  
You growl, “Leave him alone!”  
  
The boys look towards you and laugh. As you walk closer they cross their arms as if to show they are tougher than you.  
  
“What are you going to do about it, (Y/L/N)?”  
  
You glare at them, “I will hurt you.”  
  
“Sure you will. You are only a little girl, what can you do.”  
  
Clenching your jaw you walk up to one of the boys and swing your fist at him. Your hand comes into contact with his face. He falls back and looks up at you from the ground, as you step closer he crawls backwards.  
  
“I said to leave him alone, and you better leave him alone. If you bother him again, I will do more!”  
  
He nods and he gets up before rushing off with his friends. You watch till they are gone before turning towards Ivar. His face is towards the ground and his shoulders are shaking.  
  
Squatting down you lay a hand on his shoulder. “ Are you okay, Ivar?”  
  
Ivar nods his head, “I think so.”  
  
You lift his face up, “Oh Ivar, do not listen to them. They are just jealous.”  
  
“Jealous of what? I am a cripple, (Y/N)”  
  
Smiling you grab his hand, “ Jealous that you have a girl that actually cares for you. They do not have a girl to care for them like you do.”  
  
Ivar’s face grows pink and he looks back at you. “Do you mean that?”  
  
“Of course, Ivar! I already told you, I will always be there for you. No matter what!”  
  
A smile grows on his face, “I promise you, (Y/N). I will marry you when we get older. You will be my queen.”  
  
You blush and look down bashfully. When you look up Ivar is staring at you, you both lean forward and press a little kiss to each other’s lips. Quickly you pull away and look to the side to see Ivar’s brothers laughing at you two.


End file.
